The Disney Hunger Games
by daddys number 1 girl
Summary: In a swift motion Katniss released the arrow and killed Cato, Peeta was devoured by mutts. There are still Hunger Games, now the 100th begins with all your fav disney characters.
1. Cinderella and Henry Charming, district1

**The Disney-Hunger Games**

**Author: Daddy's number 1 girl**

**Chapter 1**

"One more step and he dies"

"Cato you don't have to do this!"

"Thats what makes it so fun, 12"

"She is a worthless piece of trash _2_, kill me already so I never have to see her again!"

"PEETA!"

"You know I was just using you _Catpiss_. You're to ugly for me."

_WHIZZZ_

In a swift motion Katniss released the arrow and killed Cato, Peeta was devoured by mutts.

**There are still Hunger Games, now the 100th begins, with all of your favorite disney characters.**

* * *

**_District 1 reapings_**

* * *

_Age 18, District 1, Cinderella POV._

I wake up in my silk sheets and stretch my arms above my head. Today is the reaping and I was chosen to volunteer for the 100 Hunger Games! My godmother is very proud of me, but my stepsisters and stepmother are not. Anastasia and Drizella are also 18 but they are incompetent with weapons. Well Boohooto them. And my stepmother only loves them. My godmother, though, who lives with us loves me and spoils me. I slip off my purple satin night gown and step into the pale pink dress that I picked out of my bursting with clothes closet. It has bows and lace on it and I completed it with some old beads that I found in my drawer. Than I brush out my shoulder length strawberry blond hair, and pin it back with a bow. I look in the mirror and sigh contently. Theres no wonder I was voted the prettiest girl in district 1. I step out the door.

"I'm _ready!" _I trill, stepping slowly down the stairs for dramatic affect. I'm so happy, and pretty. I love this dress. I hear slow clapper and I turn around.

"Wow, sis" said the nasal voice of Drizella.

"You look like a princess"

"And you look like a toad, Drizzle" I said looking at the green dress and using the nickname I knew she hated.

"You really think were gonna let you look like that, Cinder" she sneered.

"YEAH" came the whiny voice of Anastasia

"Oh, hi there Ana wana stawsia" I smirked

"Thats it" she growled and stalked towards me.

"Oh, I'm so scared" I laughed as Drizzle came towards me too. Than she let out a war cry and ran towards me.

"GIMME THAT" shouted Anastasia as she ripped the beads from my neck with a painful tug.

"AND THAT" shouted Drizella as she ripped the ribbon from my hair, taking a handful of it with her. The two proceeded to rip at my clothes until I was in nothing but rags and tears, my make up smudging.

"Now you look better Cinder." smirked Drizzle as I ran to my room and collapsed on my bed. I heard knocking at my door soon after.

"Come in" I moaned and I saw my godmother enter, with her hands behind her back.

"I punished the girls you know" she said

"So, they've already ruined my big day" I moaned

"I also have a surprise for you" she said. Now I was interested.

"What is it"

"This!" With a flourish she whipped her hands out from behind her back and revealed the most beautiful dress I have ever seen! It was pale blue, fluffy, and sparkly and just lovely.

"I LOVE IT" I squeaked, grabbing the dress and shoeing her out of the room as I slipped into the soft material. It fit like it was made for me, which it probably was.

"GodMama, you can come in now" I said. She did and gasped.

"You look even better than I thought you would" she says.

"Thanks"

"Let me help you a little" she said, and I agreed. She put my hair in a bun and a black collar necklace around my neck. Lastly she told me to close my eyes and sit down which I did. I felt her slide something cold onto my small feet.

"You can open your eyes, my dear" I did and gasped at the little glass slippers on my feet.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you GodMother!" I said. She only smiled as I walked back downstairs to brag to my sisters. I'll just say that their smirks immediately fell when they saw my new dress.

"Thanks" I taunted them as the bell rang, symbolizing that the reaping was coming, and that soon, I would be a victor.

* * *

_Age 18, District 1, Henry Charming_

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping in my window, stained glass of course. I am the mayors son! I remember that the reaping is today and its my day to volunteer. Father will make sure of that. I pull off my sleep wear and slide on my leather pants and suit. I gel back my black hair and than go downstairs for breakfast. "Hey Dad" I say, loading my plate with crescents, eggs, and chocolate covered strawberries.

"Henry" he simply replays.

"I'm ready to volunteer" I say confidently

"I'm sure their will be a victor in the family soon" he says. He means my brother, Herbert. He died in the final eight of the 94th Hunger games. A girl from stinking twelve killed him. She won the games. Katniss is a good mentor, in their book. All she's good for is being sexy. She's like the female Finnick Odiar!

"Ihm shuhr thaht ih ahm ghoinhng thoh gheth ihn ahndh whin!" I say, my mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full" says my mother, who was coming down the stairs.

"Alright mother"

"Are you ready for the reaping, Henry" she asks

"No"

"Why ever not"

"I was joking mom, sheesh"

"Well, I suggest you finish because the reaping starts in thirty minutes"

"THIRTY" I screamed shocked. She merely nodded her blonde head. I run out the door and towards the district square.

* * *

_Age 18, District 1, Cinderella POV._

Excitement coursing through my body I hold my hand out to the peacekeeper before she even asks. I don't feel the needle taking a drop of my red blood, don't notice when they drop it on the sheet, barely listen when they tell me, Cinderella, that I can go through, barley notice the other eighteen year olds around me, and I don't listen to the boring speech.

"Blah blah blah, Hunger Games, blah blah blah, movie, blah blah blah" the mayor went on. Finally the part I was waiting for began. Our mousy escorts Jaq and Gus came onto the screen. They have mouse ears and tails and voices.

"First the girls" came the, you guessed it, mousy voice of Jaq.

"Perla Suzy" A girl with brown hair and dressed in a purple dress makes her way to the stage from the seventeen year old section confidantly. I play with her and let her get two feet from the stage. Than I shout

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE"

* * *

_Age 18, District 1, Henry Charming_

The peacekeeper does not take my blood, everyone knows who I am. They mayors son! I get into my spot and see my dad wink at me.

"Rebels...Fight...Movie...music...happy...blah...d ad...funny looking guys...Girl reaping."

Some girl got called than a hot strawberry blonde volunteered. She bragged about how she would win. As if. She said her name is Cinderella.

"Now joining Cinderelly..." starts Gus

"Ella" said Cinderella

"Is..."

I volunteered.

* * *

_Age 18, District 1, Cinderella_

"Good work"

"Thanks"

Thats all I said to my godmother as the peacekeepers dragged her out. I can't be seen in public with her.

The boy who who volunteered is pretty hot though. Peacekeepers take me away

* * *

_Age 18, District 1, Henry Charming_

__"I'm proud of you son."

"Win Henry"

With that my parents left. Thats how it goes in 1.

**Like. Review if you want. :)**


	2. sorry, READ PLEASE!

**Hi Fanfiction. I'm going on Hiatus for a while, so I can focus on one story at a time, but don't worry, I will be continuing, when I get more inspiration too. I know how much I HATE just authors notes, so here are a few Fun Things to read. :)**

READ THE A/N! ITS SO IMPORTANT.

READ IT!

NOW!

I SEE YOU!

SKIPING THIS!

READ NOW!

DO IT!

FINE, JUST IGNORE THE NOTE

* * *

A couple going on vacation but his wife was on a business trip so he went to the destination first and his wife would meet him the next day.

When he reached his hotel, he decided to send his wife a quick email.

Unfortunately, when typing her address, he mistyped a letter and his note was directed instead to an elderly preacher's wife whose husband had passed away only the day before.

When the grieving widow checked her email, she took one look at the monitor, let out a piercing scream, and fell to the floor in a dead faint.

At the sound, her family rushed into the room and saw this note on the screen:

_Dearest Wife,_  
_Just got checked in. Everything prepared for your arrival tomorrow._

_P.S. Sure is hot down here._

* * *

**_K. See you soon! :)_**


End file.
